Story About Us
by Miya Miyuki
Summary: Hari ini ku lihat manik coklatmu kembali kosong tak bertuan, menyebabkan ketakutan akan kehilanganmu lagi menari bebas dalam pikiranku. Aku memang bukan Tuhan yang dapat mengatur skenario hidupku sesukaku, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu sampai Tuhan mencabut nyawaku. Karena ini bukan hanya kisah tentangmu, tapi kisah tentang kita/OOC, Crack Pair! Warning inside


**_Story About Us_**

_Rated :_ **T**

_Pairing_ : **Gaara .S. x Tenten .S.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Genre : _**_Family & Romance_**

_Warning : _**_AU, OOC, Bad Languange, etc._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy…_**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lagi dan lagi, kulihat kau kembali mengasah pedang itu, aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau seorang wanita, namun kau begitu menyukai kekerasan. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kebanyakan sifat wanita pada umumnya. Tapi itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Sisi dirimu yang kelam itu, sisi dirimu yang dahulu sudah berpuluh-puluh kali hampir membunuhku dengan pedangmu itu.

Kau begitu dingin, angkuh, namun mempesona kala itu. Aku tak munafik, aku mengakuinya. Aku mengaku jika aku memang sudah jatuh hati padamu diawal kita berjumpa. Yeah, semacam _love at the first sight_. Bodoh bukan? Ya, tentu saja. Tak ada lagi orang bodoh sepertiku yang mencintai seseorang yang begitu ingin membunuhmu.

"Kau mengasahnya lagi, Agate? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyentuh barang itu lagi?" Bisikku tepat di telinga bagian kirinya. Kulingkarkan tanganku melingkari pinggang dan perut buncitnya. Dia tidak menjawabku namun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku datar.

Kupandang lembut mata coklat milik wanitaku, mata itu kembali kosong seperti dulu, hanya ada keperihan yang mendalam yang terpancar dari kedua permata coklat itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh siapapun Gaara-_kun_. Aku ... memang seperti ini bukan? Apa kau ingat besok hari apa?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku suara seindah lonceng itu keluar dari pita suara wanitaku. Suara yang selalu kukagumi.

"April mop?" Bodoh. Aku tahu itu, ini bahkan masih awal bulan Maret dan aku menjawab apa? April Mop? Oh, _good job Mr. Sabaku_, kau orang paling tolol di dunia.

Kulihat kau tersenyum kecil. Namun senyum itu bahkan tak menyentuh matamu. Daripada disebut senyum bahagia, mungkin lebih pantas jika disebut senyum pilu. Kurengkuh dirimu kedalam pelukanku. Tubuh mungilmu yang selama ini menjadi saksi permainan hidupmu. Permainan terkejam yang pernah kuketahui.

"Maafkan aku." Kataku pendek. Kau tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibirku singkat. Selalu begini. Selalu saja kau tutupi. Selalu saja kau memendamnya. Tak tahu'kah dirimu jika aku juga ingin tahu apa masalahmu?

Kupandang lembut dirimu yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dariku. Mulai dari rambut coklatmu yang panjang, kedua bola mata coklatmu yang selalu memandang dingin, hidung mungilmu, hingga bibir tipismu yang beberapa waktu lalu mengecup bibirku. Apa kau tahu? Aku tak pernah puas rasanya untuk mengagumi dirimu. Mengagumi segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu.

Aku masih terus menatapmu sampai kutertegun saat melihat setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipi tirusmu. Dan kau masih disini, diam dengan senyum pilumu. Sudah cukup! Berhentilah tersenyum! Apa kau tak tahu jika kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Bibirmu memang menyunggingkan senyuman, namun lihatlah! Matamu menangis! Matamu menitikkan air mata. Kumohon ... berhentilah menanggung semuanya sendiri. Bagilah denganku, bagi semua masalahmu denganku.

"Kau tahu? Orang luar mungkin tak akan percaya saat kuberi tahu jika mantan mesin penjagal no 1 di dunia bisa menangis. Tapi biarlah mereka tak tahu, karena memang hanya aku yang boleh tahu." Aku mengusap air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya dengan lembut. Dia terdiam. Namun pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

"Gaara-_kun_ ... besok adalah hari 'itu'. Apa kau ingat?" Katamu lembut. Aku masih tak mengerti dengan arti ucapanmu Agate. Memang apa yang _special_ dari tanggal 9 Mar-eh, tunggu ...

Kuangkat pergelangan tangan kiriku untuk melihat tanggal pada jam tangan yang sedang kukenakan. Dan _hell_, benar, ini sudah tanggal 8 Maret! _Kami-sama_, apa hadiah yang bisa kuberikan untuk wanitaku dengan waktu kurang dari 2 hari?

"Em ... Hari ulang tahunmu ya?" ucapku pelan namun kurasa bisa didengar olehnya karena setelah itu dia mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi terluka yang amat terlihat.

"Kau kenapa? Bukan'kah seharusnya kau senang akan berulang tahun?" Kuremas pelan bahu mungil miliknya yang tampak sedikit menegang, entah karena apa.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat besok hari apa?" Dia menatapku –lagi-lagi- dengan wajah itu. Wajah penuh luka dan tersiksa. Tidak. Aku tak menyukai ini, aku harus menghentikannya memasang ekspresi itu. Tapi memangnya besok hari apa? Bukannya tadi jawabanku sudah benar? Tapi mengapa kau malah sedih di hari ulang tahunmu? Oh sayang ... kau benar-benar membuatku bingung akan sikapmu.

"Bukan'kah besok hari ulang tahunmu? Tapi kenapa kau malah sedih dan bukannya bergembira?" Kutatap dalam-dalam manik hazel miliknya. Kosong. Aku tak bisa membaca apapun dari kedua mata itu. Tapi aku yakin jika dia sedang sakit saat ini. Bukan fisiknya, namun batinnya.

"Besok ... adalah hari pembantaian keluar-" Kukecup lembut bibirnya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang amat kejam. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Besok, tepat pada tanggal 9 Maret yang juga hari ulang tahunmu adalah hari pembantaian seluruh anggota keluargamu.

Lihatlah! Bukan'kah dunia sangat kejam pada wanitaku? Di hari yang seharusnya dia bergembira akan pertambahan umurnya malah menjadi kesedihan yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang dingin dan anti sosial. Menjadikannya sebagai sosok seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dulu amat ditakuti di dunia akan kelihaiannya dalam memenggal kepala orang.

Tes.

Aku merasakan setetes air asin yang mendarat di bibir kami yang menyatu. Aku tahu itu adalah air mata, dan itu bukanlah air mataku namun air mata wanitaku. Wanita yang sangat kucintai melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Bisakah kau tak mengingatnya lagi, Agate? Aku ... tidak menyukainya." Ucapku setelah kulepaskan panggutan kami. Dia menunduk, menatap buntalan yang ada di perutnya. Menatap bayi kami, buah cinta kami.

Kuangkat lembut dagu miliknya agar mendongak menatapku. Masih kulihat ribuan kristal bening yang masih mengalir di sudut matanya. Walau aku benci harus mengatakan ini, namun kuakui jika dia masih tetap cantik walau sedang menangis. Kuusap dengan perlahan tetesan air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya.

"Tapi ..."

"Kau tahu? Saat ini kau bukan lagi seorang Shiranui." Kurasakan bahunya menegang saat mendengar ucapanku. Matanya menatapku tajam seolah berkata 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Kau ... bukan lagi seorang wanita dari clan Shiranui karena kau sudah menjadi milikku yang berarti kau adalah seorang wanita dari clan Sabaku. Dan itu mutlak, Sabaku no Tenten." Akhirnya kuucapkan juga namanya, aku memang jarang memanggilnya dengan nama asli jika sedang berdua, itu karena aku lebih suka memanggilnya Agate, _code name_-nya dulu.

Dia terdiam sampai beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum lembut yang selama ini kurindukan tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Senyum yang hanya pernah muncul sekali, saat upacara pernikahan kami. Senyum tulus bak malaikat miliknya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian senyum itu memudar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku merengut kesal ketika kulihat ekspresi ketakutan tampak di wajah cantiknya. Hah~ kali ini, apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau ... tak akan pergi meninggalkanku, kan?" Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar pertanyaan retoris darinya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak perlu kujawab karena kita semua tahu apa jawabannya.

"Hn."

"Gaara-_kun_, jawab aku. Jangan hanya ber'hn' saja." Paksanya. Aku tertawa kecil begitu mendengarnya merengek.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Hime_. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kupilin sejumput rambut coklatnya yang panjang dengan jari telunjukku. Dia menatapku serius. Tatapan mata yang dingin namun malah membuatku tergoda untuk menciumnya.

"Kau yakin Gaara-_kun_? Aku bukan wanita suci. Dengan tangan ini," dia menatap kedua tangan mungilnya yang pucat. Apakah dia kedinginan sampai tangannya sepucat itu? "dengan tangan ini, aku sudah membunuh ratusan orang yang –mungkin- tidak bersalah." Dia menatap kedua tangannya dengan pandangan hampa dan kurasa dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli kau suci atau tidak, namun yang pasti adalah aku mencintaimu begitupun sebaliknya. Dan karena itu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan anak kita." Kuusap pelan buntalan yang ada di perut wanitaku dan aku tersenyum tipis ketika kurasakan sebuah pergerakan di dalam sana. Tak lama setelah itu kembali kutatap wanitaku yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan 'demi apa?'.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku melanggar janjiku dan pergi meninggalkanmu." Ujarku tegas nan mantap. Dia menatapku yakin dan mengangguk pelan.

"Nah ... sekarang kau bilang padaku apa yang kau inginkan sebagai kado ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tak butuh kado. Aku bahkan berharap tak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini." Ucapnya datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Kupegang lembut pipi bagian kirinya menggunakan tangan kananku. Dia mendongak dan menatapku datar namun penuh luka.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci tanggal 9 Maret karena aku selalu kehilangan sesuatu yang aku sayang." Kulihat pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. Sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Dan aku berjanji padamu mulai tahun ini kau tidak akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga." Aku tersenyum tipis sembari memeluknya erat. Inilah wanitaku, di luar dia terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya dia amat sangat rapuh dan akulah yang bertugas untuk menjaganya. Selamanya ...

"Kuharap itu benar. Karena saat ini yang kumiliki hanya dirimu dan anak ini. Dan aku tak akan pernah mau kehilangan salah satu dari kalian." Ujarnya yang teredam oleh dadaku karena dia berbicara dengan posisi wajah yang menempel di dadaku.

'Tentu saja. Kami juga tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu Tenten. Tak akan pernah.' Ujarku dalam hati. Kubelai lembut rambut coklatnya yang panjang nan lembut, kulihat bahunya gemetar hebat saat ini. Hah~ lagi-lagi kau menangis sayang ...

"Sudah ... jangan menangis. Kau tahu? Si kecil –'dan aku' tambahku dalam hati- pasti tak suka jika melihatmu seperti ini." Kuhapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Kau tampak kurus sayang. Apa kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dia memandangku dalam kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ... malas makan karena aku pasti memuntahkannya." Ucapnya penuh sesal. Aku tertawa kecil ketika dia menundukkan wajahnya karena –sepertinya- takut jika aku memarahinya.

Sejenak mungkin aku ingin marah dan menyuruhnya segera makan sebanyak-banyaknya agar dirinya dan anakku tak menderita di dalam sana. Namun saat diriku menatap wajahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah, rasanya aku tak sampai hati untuk memarahinya. Dan karena itu pula'lah aku hanya berkata dengan tambahan senyum tipis milikku, 'kalau begitu kau harus makan. Kau tak mau membunuh bayi kita 'kan?' dan di detik selanjutnya aku malah tertawa pelan saat melihat matanya melotot lucu mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan sekejam itu membunuh darah dagingku sendiri."

"Karena itu ... kau harus makan. Dia membutuhkan nutrisi, Agate." Aku mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit maksimal. Ah, ini sudah bulan ke-9, hanya tinggal menunggu hari untuk melihat Sabaku _junior_ lahir. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera melihat anakku lahir. Dia seperti siapa ya? Sepertiku, atau seperti Tenten? Hm ...

"Ya. Aku tahu Gaara-_kun_." Ucapnya lirih dan perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kearah dapur sambil memegang pinggang bagian belakangnya. Hm … sepertinya bayi kami cukup berat ya …

Aku mendudukkan diriku di meja bar dekat dengan meja makan ketika kulihat Tenten berjalan mengambil sekotak _Chinese Buns_ favoritnya di dalam lemari. Aku kadang bingung, apa sih enaknya makanan itu? Menurutku, daripada memakan makanan aneh itu, lebih enak juga makan _Sunagimo_. Tapi biarlah, asal itu bisa membuat wanitaku senang, aku pasti bisa menerimanya.

"Agate ... apa kau tahu kabar terbaru tentang Sasuke-_sama-_mu?" Tanyaku padanya yang sedang mengunyah _buns_-nya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil menelan _buns_ yang sudah hancur dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Tidak. Semenjak aku keluar dari _Tueur Joyaux_, aku tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke-_sama_ maupun anggota yang lainnya." Jawabnya sambil memandangku sendu. Sendu? Kenapa,eh? Sedih 'kah karena harus meninggalkan Sasuke? Cih, aku benci membayangkan itu. Yang aku tahu dari Sasuke adalah dia itu pemimpin organisasi tempat Tenten dulu 'bekerja', dan yang terpenting adalah **Aku. Benci. Sasuke**. Kenapa? Selain karena dia yang telah membuat wanitaku melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu, dia juga ternyata mempunyai perasaan 'khusus' pada wanitaku.

Dan kau tahu 'kan? Seorang Sabaku tak akan pernah mau membagi sesuatu miliknya. Terlebih itu adalah wanitaku. _Have a dream_!

"Begitukah?" Dia mengangguk sekali kemudian memandangku lucu. Aku balik memandangnya polos.

"Memang kenapa? Setahuku kau membenci Sasuke-_sama_, lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Kulihat dia mengelus-elus perut buncitnya lalu memandangku dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Kudorong pelan kursi tempatku duduk agar aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dia terlihat lucu dengan pipi menggembung karena roti yang sedang dimakannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Kubelai lembut bagian wajahnya yang sebelah kiri, mulai dari mata, pipi, hingga dagunya. Dia menggeram kecil tanda dia terganggu dengan perilakuku.

"Baiklah~ kau makan saja yang banyak. Aku mau pergi sebentar, _Je t'aime_." Kukecup sekilas bibirnya kemudian beranjak pergi dari dapur dan berjalan menuju ke garasi.

-xXx-

Kuinjak rem dengan keras ketika aku sudah sampai di tempat perjanjianku dengan'nya'. Sebelum kubuka pintu mobilku dan memasuki gedung tua tempat kami melakukan pertemuan, kupandangi terlebih dahulu foto wanitaku yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilku. Di foto itu dia terlihat amat dingin dan tak terjamah. Wajahnya datar nan angkuh, menambah kesan dingin pada dirinya. Namun itu hanyalah topeng. Ya, topeng yang telah berhasil kuhancurkan ketika aku menikahinya.

Aku tersenyum saat aku teringat kembali saat-saat dimana pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Ah, padahal baru sebentar, tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukannya ya ... Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya membayangkan apa yang sedang wanitaku lakukan di rumah, _handphone_-ku berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada seseorang yang berusaha menghubungiku. Kuambil _handphone-_ku dan melihat siapa yang sedang menelponku. Dan aku berdecih singkat ketika kulihat siapa yang sedang menelponku. Kusentuh pelan _icon_ berwarna hijau yang ada di layar _handphone_-ku lalu kudekatkan ke telingaku.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Siputku bahkan bisa lebih cepat darimu."

"Bersabarlah. Aku sudah ada di depan."

Kumatikan sambungan telepon dengan seseorang yang tadinya menelponku, kubuka pintu mobilku dan berjalan cepat memasuki gedung tua di depanku. Gedung ini benar-benar tua, lihat saja cat dindingnya yang sudah kusam, lantainya yang berlumut, dan cahaya yang remang-remang menambah kesan 'tua' pada bangunan ini. Eits, jangan kalian pikir aku takut! Cih, dunia pasti akan tertawa jika mendengar seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang _notabene_ seorang anggota CIA terbaik takut pada gedung tua? Hohoho, bagus sekali.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Gaara-_kun_~" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dari belakang pinggangku. Aku memutar mataku saat kusadari siapa orang yang saat ini sedang memelukku dan memanggilku dengan manja seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Kulepaskan dengan paksa kedua tangan mungil itu dari tubuhku lalu aku membalik badanku untuk menatap gadis yang tadi memelukku.

"Hehehe ... Baiklah Gaara-_nii_ ..."

"Hn. Kau mau apa menyuruhku kemari malam-malam?" Tanyaku _to the point_. Kulihat gadis di depanku mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaanku yang terlalu _to the point_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja ..." Ucapnya manja.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku meninggalkan istriku sendiri hanya untuk datang kemari. Kupikir ada hal penting dari 'orang tua' itu, ternyata kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Terima kasih ya, Mat-su-ri!" Geramku pelan. Aku berniat meninggalkannya dan segera pulang untuk menemui malaikatku yang sedang menungguku di rumah sampai sebuah tangan mungil –lagi-lagi- memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, disusul oleh sebuah rengekan manja dari arah belakang. Aku benci ini. Aku benci waktuku bersama dengan istriku hilang hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Cih, aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah hampir pukul 12 malam dan sebentar lagi adalah detik-detik pergantian hari. Dan aku ingin bersamanya, disisinya, didekat malaikatku yang sering kupanggil Agate.

"Menetaplah lebih lama Gaara-_kun_, aku masih ingin berduaan denganmu." Ucap Matsuri manja. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung tegapku.

"Dan mengkhianati istriku? Oh tidak, _have a dream_, Matsuri." Aku menghempaskan kedua tangan Matsuri dengan kasar. Maaf Matsuri, tapi aku tidak bisa mengkhianati istriku. Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah!

"Kenapa?" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Matsuri yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya, menyebabkan rambut coklat pendeknya berjatuhan menimpa wajahnya.

"..."

"KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MEMILIHNYA, GAARA?"

"Dia istriku, wajar jika aku memilihnya." Ucapku datar. Kulihat bahu Matsuri gemetar hebat ketika aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kalian pikir dia menangis? Oh, kau salah kawan, dia tidak menangis, dia tertawa, ya, menertawakanku.

"Ahaha, apa hanya karena itu? HANYA KARENA ITU KAU MENCAMPAKKANKU?"

"Aku tidak mencampakkanmu, Matsuri. Tapi, kita memang sudah berakhir." Ucapku santai tak menggubris teriakan Matsuri. Kulihat Matsuri mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sambil menggemeletukkan gigi-giginya.

"Kau berubah Gaara! KAU BERUBAH KARENA WANITA JALANG ITU!"

Deg.

"Tutup mulutmu Matsuri! Dia bukan wanita jalang!" Aku menggeram kesal sambil menatap Matsuri tajam. Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat responsku. Terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang bergerak menutupi bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan juga lelehan air mata yang makin lama makin deras menuruni kedua pipinya. Di keadaan biasanya, aku pasti akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi sekarang? Lupakan! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Lihat, dia bahkan bisa membuatmu membentakku seperti ini! Jadi biarkan aku bilang dia jalang karena kenyataannya dia memang JALANG!"

PLAK.

"Ga-gaara ... kau ... kau menamparku? Ta-tapi kenapa ..." Kulihat Matsuri kembali menangis sambil memegangi pipinya. Biarlah orang menganggapku jahat atau semacamnya karena telah menampar seorang gadis, tapi yang pasti aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menghina istriku. Tidak ada yang boleh!

"Kau yang keterlaluan Matsuri! Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku memilihnya karena aku mencintainya. Dan alasan kenapa aku menamparmu adalah karena dirimu sendiri. Selamat tinggal."

-_**Story About Us**_-

Kurebahkan tubuh lelahku dengan sedikit kasar disebelah tubuh wanitaku yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. _Headphone_ berwarna merah maroon miliknya masih setia menemani telinganya yang tertutupi rambut coklatnya, kulihat iPhone yang ada di sebelah bantalnya menunjukkan bahwa lagu Owl City lah yang sedang bermain. Aku tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah polosnya ketika tertidur, rasanya segala kekesalanku pada Matsuri menguap entah kemana ketika melihat wajah malaikat milik wanitaku. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, kuangkat _headphone_ itu dari telinga wanitaku, dia menggeliat kecil tanda dia sedikit terganggu yang malah membuatku ingin tertawa. Setelah itu kubelai dengan perlahan rambut coklatnya yang panjang, setelah puas bermain dengan rambutnya, kubelai lembut wajah cantiknya yang ternyata malah membuatnya terbangun.

"Maaf ya ... Aku malah membuatmu terbangun." Kucium puncak kepalanya lembut dan itu ternyata berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan mata yang sayu karena mengantuk, dia membelai lembut wajahku. Nyaman. Hanya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Rasa nyaman akan sentuhan lembut dari wanitaku. Entah kenapa, tapi aku sangat senang rasanya jika bagian tubuhku disentuh olehnya. Sentuhannya bagaikan candu bagiku, tak puas rasanya jika hanya disentuhnya sekali.

"Jangan berpikir mesum, Gaara-_kun_." Dia mendorong lembut pipi kiriku yang tadinya sedang dibelainya sambil tersenyum. Dia menatapku jahil ketika melihatku menampakkan wajah tak suka. Yah, sudah biasa sih baginya jika aku akan sangat manja jika sekali saja disentuh olehnya. Dulu, sebelum dia mengandung anak kami, aku pasti sudah tiduran di pahanya dan dia akan melakukan 'tugas'nya. Hah~ tapi sekarang aku masih belum bisa melakukan itu. Lihatlah, perutnya membuncit besar sekali, mau tidur dimananya aku jika perutnya saja sudah menutupi pahanya saat dia duduk. Betisnya? Ha ha, lucu sekali.

"Aku tidak berpikir mesum kok." Sanggahku. Dia tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku yang lebih cocok dibilang rengekan daripada sanggahan.

"Kau habis darimana?" Kulihat Tenten mengambil sebuah bantal besar bergambar panda –bantal favoritnya- lalu meletakkannya di belakang punggungnya dan setelah itu diapun duduk bersender pada bantal itu. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus perutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang lembut tanganku.

"Tadi … aku bertemu …"

"Bertemu siapa Gaara-_kun_?"

"Gaara-_kun_ … kau kenapa?" Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mungilnya di depan wajahku, mungkin dia bermaksud menyadarkanku. Haah, baiklah, aku akan jujur padamu sayang …

"Agate ... sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan ..,"

"Dengan?" Ucap Tenten sambil menelengkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

"Dengan um ... Matsuri." Aku memelankan suaraku ketika aku mengucapkan nama Matsuri, namun tetap saja sekecil apapun suaraku, Tenten pasti bisa mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun dia dulunya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang amat handal, jadi wajar saja jika insting, mata, dan pendengarannya amatlah tajam. Kulihat matanya sedikit membesar ketika mendengar ucapanku itu. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa, takut, dan sedih dalam pancaran matanya kali ini. Namun dengan cepat ditutupinya dengan sebuah senyum yang terasa amat getir untuk dilihat.

"Matsuri-_chan_? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kulihat kau memaksakan bibir tipismu untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Tak tahu'kah dirimu jika bibirmu bergetar saat ini?

"Berhentilah menampakkan senyum itu di depanku." Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku menikah dengannya aku berani berbicara dingin padanya. Biarlah, toh ini juga untuk kebaikannya.

Dia tertegun sejenak saat mendengar nada bicaraku yang dingin lalu dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan pelan. Karena tak tega melihat wanitaku bersikap seperti ini, maka kurangkum wajah cantiknya menggunakan kedua tanganku dan membuatnya mendongak menatapku.

"Maaf …" Kusentuh garis wajahnya perlahan menggunakan ibu jariku, dia mengangguk kemudian memeluk tubuhku erat.

"A-aku … a-aku … hiks … aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Gaara-_kun_ … berjanjilah padaku … hiks …" Ucapnya terbata-bata, kurasakan tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat bagian depan kaosku.

"Berjanji apa?" Kurapihkan dengan perlahan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan dengan menggunakan jari-jariku, bermaksud merapihkan sekaligus menenangkan wanitaku yang kini tengah terisak-isak dalam pelukanku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata lalu mengecup dan melumat bibirku sebentar sebelum berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bersama denganku, untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku selamanya."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan polosnya. Oh _Kami_-_sama_~ kenapa wanitaku bisa sepolos ini~

"Tentu saja. Apa kau meragukanku, sayang? Aku … tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Selamanya." Kucium lembut kelopak mata kanannya yang sedari tadi meneteskan air mata. Kutahu dia sedang tersenyum saat ini. Ya, dia telah percaya padaku saat ini.

Tidak, tidak, kalian jangan menyalahkannya jika seandainya saat ini dia tidak mempercayaiku. Itu wajar saja mengingat seumur hidupnya dia hanya menjadi boneka dan mainan orang di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah … sekarang saatnya bagi putriku ini untuk tidur. Apa kau tahu sayang, jika tidur terlalu malam itu tidak baik untuk ibu hamil sepertimu." Kuusap pelan kedua pipinya kemudian menyuruhnya berbaring dan menarik selimut tebal kami hingga sebatas dadanya.

"Gaara-_kun_ …"

"Ya?" Aku menopang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku kugunakan untuk memainkan poni coklat milik wanitaku. Kutatap lembut matanya yang kini tengah memandangku lucu.

"Aku hanya penasaran … kenapa kau lebih memilih diriku daripada Matsuri-_chan_? Padahal waktu itu aku'kan seorang … pembunuh."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya. Aku sangat ingin tahu."

"Kau yakin?" Aku memandangnya ragu.

"Harus aku bilang berapa kali agar kau percaya? Ya! Aku. Serius. Ingin. Tahu."

"Mmh … apa ya? Karena aku suka kau, _may be_." Kuacak pelan rambut coklatnya ketika kulihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu aja?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Yakin gak ada yang lain?" Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Haah!" Tenten langsung berbalik memunggungiku ketika melihatku mengangguk sekali lagi. Ahaha, merajuk~

"Agate~" diam.

"Sayang~" cuek.

"_My Princess_~" kacang.

"Haah, ya udah deh. Kamu gak mau ngomong sih~ aku telpon Matsuri-_chan_ aja deh." Godaku sambil berpura-pura berusaha menelpon Matsuri. Awalnya kukira dia tidak akan bereaksi, namun aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar ucapannya yang bernada rendah namun tajam dan beraura 'hitam'.

"Berani kau melakukan itu, maka pedangku akan dengan senang hati menebas lehermu, Gaara-**_kun_****."**

Glek.

Ini nih, yang aku benci darinya, nada suaranya yang dingin nan rendah itu sangat mendapatkan _feel_ sebagai nada kematian.

"Kau tak akan berani." Bodoh. Ya, aku tahu, kenapa juga aku malah berbicara seperti itu padahal kutahu dengan jelas jika wanitaku ini kini tengah merajuk. Ah, dasar mulut bodoh!

"Kata siapa aku tak berani? Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu kembali ke **masa lalu?** Disaat pedangku ini **beberapa **kali hampir menebas lehermu?" Ucapnya sinis sambil menatapku dengan pandangan remeh.

Oh iya ya ... aku lupa kalau saat itu _skill_-nya berada di atasku. Tapi hey! Itu'kan dulu! 2 tahun yang lalu! Dan mungkin sekarang _skill_-ku'lah yang ada di atasnya. Mmh, bagaimana ya, bukannya aku sombong. Tapi setelah menikah dengannya, aku'kan tetap menjadi anggota CIA dan pastinya aku selalu berlatih untuk menaikkan _skill_-ku. Sedangkan Agate? Setelah menikah denganku, dia'kan keluar dari organisasi tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan, aku yakin jika _skill_ serta kecepatannya pasti menurun, apalagi karena sekarang dia tengah mengandung. Aha! _Jackpot for_ Sabaku no Gaara!

"Tapi itukan sudah lama sayang~ dan aku yakin kalau sekarang aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu." Ucapku penuh percaya diri. Senyum sinis nan meremehkan tanpa sadar sudah tersungging di bibirku. Kulihat dirinya memandangku tak suka. Tentu saja, memang kau pikir ada apa orang yang suka jika dirinya diremehkan? Tidak ada, kan?

"Kau menantangku, Gaara?" Matanya menyipit tak suka. Kini selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dan hey! Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan sufix –_kun_!

"Tentu. Kau keberatan Agate-_san_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dengan senang hati aku akan melayani tantanganmu ... Gaara-_sama_." Ucapnya sembari berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Karena penasaran, maka kuikuti dirinya yang berjalan menuju ke kamar rahasia yang ada di sebelah ruang keluarga yang kuasumsikan dia akan mengambil pedang kesayangannya.

Hmm, rupanya dia serius akan melawanku. Okelah~ aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu _My Princess_ ...

Dengan langkah cepat nan mantap aku mengambil pedangku yang ada di dalam lemari kaca. Hmm, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku mengambil pedang dan bukannya pistol atau revolver seperti kebiasaanku. Hn, itu karena aku ingin menyamakan jenis senjataku dengan milik Agate untuk 'pertarungan' kali ini.

-xXx-

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin bertarung denganku, sayang?" Tanyaku dengan nada 100% meremehkan. Kulihat dia membuka sarung pedangnya kemudian mengacungkan pedang tersebut kearahku. Dan hal itu kuanggap sebagai persetujuan untuk bertarung. Aha, bagus, kapan lagi aku bisa bertarung dengan Agate yang _notabene_ mantan seorang mesin pembunuh nomor 1 di dunia kalau bukan sekarang?

Setelah kulihat dia memasang kuda-kuda, kulepaskan pedangku dari sarungnya kemudian balik mengacungkan pedangku ke arahnya. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila. Coba kau bayangkan, ada'kan lagi seorang suami yang bertarung pedang dengan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua di tengah malam? Terlebih itu di malam pergantian hari ulang tahun sang istri? Kurasa tidak ada selain aku.

"Baiklah ... kapan kau akan memulainya, Agate?" Desahku pelan. Kugenggam dengan erat ganggang pedang milikku. Kulihat di seberang sana dia tengah memasang wajah datarnya. Karena kulihat dia bersikap amat sangat santai, kupikir dia hanya main-main dan tidak menganggap pertarungan ini sebagai pertarungan yang serius. Namun ternyata ...

TRING.

"Sekarang Tuan Sabaku. Saat ini."

Aku salah. Dia tidak bermain-main. Lihatlah, karena aku terlalu menyepelekannya, aku bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sudah berlari dan menyusup ke belakangku dan hampir saja nyawaku hilang jika saja aku tak menangkis pedangnya menggunakan pedangku. Sampai saat ini, jarak antara mata pedang Agate dan leherku hanya sekitar 3 sentimeter saja. Fiuh, bayangkan saja jika tadi aku tidak segera menangkisnya, mungkin saat ini kepalaku sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Hiiy ...

NGIIIKKK ... SRING ... TRING.

TAP.

TAP.

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin memenggal kepalaku ya?" Ucapku sedikit kaget. Kulihat saat ini dia tengah menyerigai sembari meletakkan pedangnya searah horizontal di depan wajahnya lalu menggoreskan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke pinggiran pedang. Cahaya dari lampu taman memantul dari pedang itu hingga membuatnya nampak berkilat. Haah, baiklah sayang~ kau yang meminta ini.

TRANG ... TRANG ... SRAK ... TRING ...

TAP.

TAP.

Argh ... sial, aku terlalu meremehkan wanitaku ini ternyata. Lihatlah, dia bahkan masih tetap lincah walau sedang mengandung. Ckck, tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Ada apa tuan Sabaku? Sudah lelah, eh?" Sindirnya. Sungguh aku bingung, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Bukan, bukan karena aku lelah, tapi mungkin aku lebih bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah aku benar-benar harus serius menyerangnya? Menyerang wanita yang sangat kucintai?

"Lelah? Lupakan saja nona. Mari bertarung secara serius kali ini." Jawabku. Kupasang kuda-kudaku dan mengacungkan mata pedangku kearahnya yang kini tengah memasang _evil smile_-nya.

"Baguslah. Kupikir kau tidak bisa." Remehnya. Dia memasang kuda-kuda yang cukup kokoh dengan kedua kakunya sementara tangan kanannya kini mengacungkan pedang kearahku.

SRAK ... SRAK ... TRING ... TRING ... TRING ...

TAP.

TAP.

PRANG ...

BRUK.

"Argh ..."

"Kenapa? Sudah kelelahan nona Agate?" Ucapku sinis. Ketika kulihat dia jatuh ke tanah dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Awalnya aku cukup kaget ketika melihatnya jatuh, entah karena apa. Tapi yang pasti bukan karena dia terluka, karena aku belum bisa menggoreskan satu goresanpun ke tubuhnya. Justru sebaliknya, dia lah yang sudah berhasil menggoreskan pedangnya ke beberapa area di tubuhku, menyebabkan mengalirnya darah segar dari bagian-bagian itu. Nampaknya menjadi pembunuh bayaran selama 18 tahun benar-benar berefek besar bagi Agate. _Skill_ membunuhnya benar-benar di atas rata-rata.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_ ..." Kulihat Agate merintih sambil mencengkram erat perutnya. Berbagai spekulasi mulai muncul di kepalaku. Mengapa bisa Agate terjatuh? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan perutnya? Apa dia hanya berpura-pura terjatuh agar aku mendekatinya dan dengan begitu dia akan dengan mudah membunuhku?

"Cu-cukup berpikirnya Ga-Gaara-kun ... to-tolong a-aku ..." Kupandangi Agate yang kini tengah terduduk di tanah, tangannya mencengkram erat bajunya, wajahnya tampak amat kesakitan saat ini. Tapi tetap saja aku ragu, bagaimana jika saat ini Agate hanya berpura-pura?

"Jangan bercanda nona. Jangan-jangan kau hanya berbohong seolah-olah kau sedang kesakitan agar aku mendekat dan setelah itu kau akan menghunuskan pedang itu kearahku hingga aku ma-"

"AKU INI INGIN MELAHIRKAN BODOH! DAN AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"...ti." Sambungku lirih.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

5 menit ...

"ARGH! GAARA! SADAR! CEPAT TOLONG AKU SEKARANG JUGA! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU ANAKMU LAHIR DENGAN TIDAK ELIT DISINI, HAH?" Sebuah teriakan dari wanitaku akhirnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Melahirkan? Hah? Kau bercanda? Istriku? Dia akan melahirkan?

Tunggu...

MELAHIRKAN? WTF?

"KAU AKAN MELAHIRKAN AGATE?"

"IYA BODOH! CEPAT TOLONG AKUUU ..." Kulihat dia mulai menangis lirih. Tangannya memegang erat perutnya yang sudah besar. Oh Kami-_sama_, aku lupa kalau ini sudah bulan ke-9.

"Oh _Kami_-_sama~ _AKU HARUS APA SEKARANG?" Teriakku panik. Kulempar dengan asal pedangku entah kemana, lalu aku berlari menuju ke tempat wanitaku kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Kugendong tubuhnya yang mungil dengan gaya _bridal style_ lalu membawanya ke arah garasi untuk mengambil mobilku.

Sesampainya di mobil. Kuletakkan dia di sampingku, sebelum aku menutup pintu dan masuk ke mobil, kutatap terlebih dahulu wajah wanitaku yang kini sudah memerah kesakitan. Bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya berteriak kecil tanda dia kini amat kesakitan.

"Bersabarlah sayang ... aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit." Kucium lembut puncak kepalanya sebelum aku menutup pintu mobil dan segera berlari mengitari mobil dan segera masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikannya secepat kilat menuju ke rumah sakit.

-_**Story About Us**_-

"ARGGGHHH ... GAARA-_KUN_! SAKITTT!" Teriak Tenten kesakitan. Kini kami sudah ada dalam ruang bersalin setelah aku menyetir mobil bagai orang gila, bayangkan saja, dalam perjalanan kemari, aku bahkan sudah hampir menubruk 2 buah mobil, 1 buah Truk, 1 buah metromini -?-, 2 buah becak -?-, dan segerobak tukang bakso –WTH?-. okelah, abaikan itu. Yang pasti, aku dan Tenten kemari datang dengan penuh perjuangan. Secepat kilat, dan bagaikan orang gila pastinya. Kini, Tenten tengah meremas erat jari-jari tanganku. Sungguh, rasanya jariku ini sudah patah, kebas rasanya. Tapi biarlah, kurasa ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakitnya kini.

"Hana-_san_, apakah Tenten tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya dia amat kesakitan." Tanyaku pada seorang dokter yang kini sedang membantu Tenten untuk melahirkan bayi kami.

"Tenang saja Gaara-_kun, _Tenten -_chan _tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Hana tenang. Hana adalah salah satu anggota CIA yang saat ini tengah 'bekerja' di rumah sakit ini. Tapi kalian tenang saja, Hana ini memanglah seorang dokter.

"GAARA! AKU TIDAK MAU HAMIL LAGIII! INI MENYAKITKANNN! DAN JIKA KAU TIDAK SETUJU, MAKA KAU HAMIL SAJA SENDIRI!" _Sweatdrop_. Itulah yang kini kurasakan, heh? Kau dengarkan? Di saat genting seperti ini, Tenten masih saja bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah, kau jangan pikirkan itu, sekarang fokuslah ke acaramu -?-." Ucapku. Dan, saat itu lah yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Dimana detak jarum jam berdetak 12 kali yang menandakan hari telah berganti, disaat dimana hari kelahiran Tenten, lahirlah dia ... putra kami ke dunia ini ...

"Oekkk ..."

Dan dari sinilah kehidupan kami yang baru akan dimulai. Kehidupan kami yang baru tanpa ada bayang-bayang kelam dari masa lalu. Masa depan yang akan mengubah semua kehidupan kami. Anak yang sejak dulu kami inginkan akhirnya terlahir dengan selamat.

Kulihat Tenten menggendong anak kami dengan berderai air mata. Dia menyuruhku mendekat, dan itulah yang kulakukan. Aku mendekat. Mencium bibirnya lembut sambil berucap,

"_Otanjaobi Omedetou, _Agate-_chan. Doumou Arigatou_ karena kau telah menyempurnakan hidupku dengan anak kita ini. _Arigatou. Je ta'ime_." Ucapku. Dia memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu berucap lirih di telingaku.

"Ya, aku juga berterima kasih padamu Gaara-_kun._ Tapi, pertarungan tadi akan tetap kutagih setelah aku sudah cukup kuat. Aku akan mengalahkanmu Gaara-_kun_."

Dan satu lagi yang tidak akan berubah dari hidup kami, ya, tingkah kami yang tak akan pernah lelah untuk bertarung. Mencintai segala kekurangan yang ada dalam diri masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, aku akan mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

-FIN-

.

.

Hei _Minna-san_ ... masih inget gak ama Miyu? Hehehe, maaf ya, semua fanfic-fanfic Miyu, Miyu _pending_ dulu.

.

okelah _Minna-san_ … Miyu minta Review, saran, dan kritiknya ya …

.

Mau flame? Silahkan … tapi harus _login_ ya …

.

Salam,

.

.

Fuyu no MiyuHana

03-31-2012

04.48 pm


End file.
